Has No Body Seen Me
by SciFiNutAlways1999
Summary: A special needs girl is kidnapped from her home. Will the CSI investigators be able to find her in time. The characters of CSI: NY are not mine they belong to their respectful owners. The made up Characters are of my own creation. Please Read and review..
1. Chapter One

A/N: I do not own the characters of CSI: NY. They belong to their proper owners. The only characters I own is: Phoenix Harrison, Grace Sanchez, Sophia Ortega, and the kidnapper to be named later in the story. So on with the story.

CSI:NY

Chapter One

A young girl and her friend walks through Central Park together. They were on their way home from school when they decided to take a short cut through the park. It was a nice day that the friends decided to walk home together since they lived near each other. The young girl seems different than most people. Yes, she had long blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin and loves to talk with people. She has a disability, a mental disability to be precise. The two friends laughed as they made their way through the park."

"Thank you for... helping me with... my math homework." The young girl said.

"I'm glad to help you. You know what your doing, you just need to take your time and think the problems through." Her friend said.

"I try, but... Its hard for me to think. Numbers get mixed up in my head."

"Its okay. I understand."

The girl looked down the path and smiled. "Well... You know my mom if I'm late for supper." She said.

"Let me walk you home. Its the least I can do since we live near each other." The friend said.

The girl nodded and walked home with her friend.

(24 hours later)

Cop cars surrounding a house, cops trying to keep the curious onlookers away from the scene, just another day for the police. A car pulls up in front of the house. Two people step out as one of them is carrying a briefcase. They are both CSI Investigators. Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera. Stella looks around the scene. "Gees this never gets old." She said.

"No it doesn't." the detective on duty said. Don Flack is a friend of the CSI investigators, and walked over to them. "Looks like a kidnapping. The victim was home by herself, mom," He said pointing to the woman who was talking to an officer, "Comes home about six o'clock to find the door open and her daughter gone."

"Well, time for us to do our job." Mac said. He walked up the stairs into the house. Stella shrugged her shoulders and followed suit.

(On the other side of New York)

The young girl looks around her new room. She was huddled in the corner with no protection from the cold. She kept mostly to herself as she continued to look at her surroundings. The girl noticed her stuffed harp seal on the bed and went to get it when the door opened. She looked up to see her kidnapper coming in. "Well, I see someone's awake." He said.

"Why am I...Here?" The girl said.

"Because, your "Mom" has something that I want." The man said as he came closer to her.

The girl closed her eyes and felt the pounding of a headache. "I need to... Go home... Need... medicine..." She said.

The girl held her stuffed seal close to her. She hope that someone would come for her and soon.

"What is you name?" The kidnapper asked.

The girl hesitated. "Ph...Phoenix." She said.

"Well, Phoenix, looks like its going to be you and me for a while."

Phoenix sighed. She knew if she didn't get her medication soon, she could die. She hoped that someone would get her soon.

(Crime Scene)

Stella and Mac start searching the scene. Stella starts to search the girl's room. She sees lots of medals and certificates the girl has received. Stella smiles as she reads the name on one of the certificates. "Phoenix Harrison." She said as she wrote the name down.

Mac came into the room and looks around. He notices Stella gathering evidence. "So what do we have?" He asked.

"Well the victim's name is Phoenix Harrison. She's involved in many sports by the looks of the medals and such."

Mac walks over to the desk. He sees a math and chemistry book and several printouts from the computer laying on top. "Looks like she was doing homework when the kidnapper came in. They young girl figured it was her mom coming home from work or the store and turned around to see who it was."

Stella nodded. She noticed a red spot on the corner. "Looks like blood. The girl might have turned around and was knocked out." She said as she took a picture of the blood.

"And it looks like I'll be talking to the mom." Mac said as He left the room.

(Outside)

Mac walks outside of the house. He walks over to Phoenix's mother, Grace Sanchez. He walks slowly over to her as the cop was finishing writing down her statement. "Mrs. Sanchez?"

"Yes?" Grace said.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, Crime Scene Unit. I would like to ask you a few questions about Phoenix, your daughter."

"Phoenix is not my daughter. She's a foster child. Her real family died in the 9-11 attacks. Her sister and father died at the WTC and her mom died on the plane that crashed into the Pentagon." Grace said. "Phoenix was devastated when it happened that she withdrew from the world. She would wake up screaming from some bad dreams." Grace said. She looked at Mac straight in the eyes. "I'm worried for her. She is mentally disabled. Phoenix has a problem distinguishing right from wrong."

"Do you know of anyone who would take her like this?" Mac said.

"No I don't. I mean..." Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She said.

Mac nodded.

"Hello?" Grace said into the phone.

"I have some who wants to speak with you." The person on the other end said.

Grace's eyes widened. Mac noticed it. "Whets wrong?" He asks quietly.

"Its the kidnapper." Grace said.

"Grace? Please help me..." Phoenix said as her breathing was quick and painful.

"Phoenix..." Grace said.

"She will not be harmed. You must do as I say or she will be hurt." The kidnapper said as he hung up the phone.

Grace hung up the phone. "Oh gosh. What am I going to do? Phoenix is a Diabetic. If she doesn't get her insulin and soon..."

Mac understood. "We will get her back. I promise." He said.

"Please do all you can." Grace said as walked towards the crowd. She saw a friend of Phoenix's. Mac turned around to see the young girl with her arms across her waist. She seemed to be crying.

"Do you know the young woman there?" Mac said pointing to her.

"That's Sophia Ortega. Phoenix's friend and classmate. She was suppose to walk with her to school this morning." Grace said.

"Thanks" Mac said.

"Let me know if there is anything else you need." Grace said.

"I'll let you know." Mac said as he went back inside.

(Inside)

Stella continued to look around for clues. She dusted for prints, picked up some hair samples and found some shoe prints. Stella smiled as she found more fingerprints.

"Just about done here, Mac." Stella said as she saw Mac enter the room.

"Well, we better hurry with this one. I just found out fro m the foster mother that Phoenix is diabetic."

"Great. Just love this job sometimes." Stella said as she closed another evidence envelope. 


	2. Chapter Two

CSI: NY

Chapter Two

**(CSI Labs)**

Mac enters the lab. He sees Aiden, another one of the CSI investigators, working on trace evidence on his case. "Aiden, what do we have?"

"Well, the blood found on the desk was the victim's. She must have hit her head or had a cut on her hand." Aiden said. "I've sent the hair sample to DNA. I'm willing to bet the hair found is not our vic's."

"I'm sure it isn't." Mac said. "Keep me informed." He said as he left.

Aiden nods as she continues to process the evidence.

(Kidnaper's house)

Phoenix was allowed to leave the confines of the bedroom. She was working on some drawings on the dining room table. She heard a door opening and saw the kidnapper enter the house again. She looked back down and continued to draw. She is a really good artist. Phoenix did a lot of it after 9-11, after her family died.

"What are you doing? He asked her.

"Cant do homework... drawing pictures." Phoenix said.

"Well, they look nice. The twin towers, a phoenix..." The man said.

"9-11- 01, worst day in history." Phoenix said as she got up from the table. She quickly went to her room.

The kidnapper picked up one of the pictures and smiled. He folded it and placed it in his pocket. He had an idea for the picture.

(Grace's House)

Sophia was at Grace's house. "I'm really worried about Phoenix. She could be out there, suffering, or worse. She is my best friend in the whole world." Sophia said.

"I know that. The police and everyone involved in the case are working on getting her back." Grace said. The doorbell rang. "Stay here." She said as she got up from the chair. Sophia nodded. Grace went to the door and opened it up. Mac was standing on the other side. "Detective Taylor." She said.

Mac smiled. "I have a couple of questions to ask you, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, come on it." Grace said opening the door wider.

Mac walked in ad saw Sophia sitting in the living room. Sophia looked up and saw Mac standing there so she stood up.

"She came to see how I was doing." Grace said. "Sophia, this is Detective Taylor."

"Hello sir." Sophia said.

"Hello Sophia." Mac said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Sophia said. Grace sat down next to Sophia.

"How close are you to Phoenix?"

"We're best friends. She's a very gifted athlete. When it comes to math, she has a bit of a problem with it. I tutor her on occasion after school. When she could I mean."

"When she could?" Mac said.

"She's involved with Special Olympics. She has so many different sports to practice; I am surprised that she keeps up with all of her homework." Sophia said.

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"There was this one thing that I noticed. A person was following us. A man... with white skin following right behind us. We led him right to your house." Sophia said as she looked over at Grace. "I cant believe it happened to her."

"Its going to be alright." Grace said."

"You said that her family died. How close was she from the twin towers?

"Only a few blocks from the towers. Other than that I do not know much about her past." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Mac said. That at least gave him a place to start looking.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

(Kidnapper's House)

Phoenix was laying on her bed. She wasn't feeling well at all. Phoenix knew that her blood sugar was very low and her body was going into shock. She was trying her best to tell the kidnapper she needed insulin, but that hasn't worked or he wasn't listening. Phoenix hoped and prayed that someone would find her and soon. Phoenix sighed and fell asleep.

(CSI Labs)

Danny and Aiden are looking over all the evidence they had so far. Danny placed the hair found at the scene in a small container. He was hoping that this could lead them to the kidnapper. Aiden sighed. She had found several more fingerprints on the school book found in phoenix's room. Aiden was running them through AFIS to see if she could get a hit off of one that didn't belong.

Mac walked into the room. He looked at both Aiden and Danny. He noticed Aiden was a bit frustrated. He walked over and looked at Aiden.

"What do you have?" Mac asked Aiden.

"I found several fingerprints on the math book. Most of them were the victim's, Phoenix Harrison, but there was one that didn't match. I'm running it through AFIS now." Aiden replied.

Danny looked up. "Where's Stella"

"She's looking into Phoenix's extracurricular activities. From what we know already, she's an athlete."

"Wasn't there a sporting event a few weeks ago?" Aiden said.

"Yeah. A Special Olympics regional meet." Danny replied.

Mac nodded. He hoped that Stella had something.

(Phoenix's School)

Stella came into the school office. She looked at the secretary who was sitting behind the desk. The secretary looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for the principal, I need to speak with him." Stella said.

The principal came in. "May I help you?" He asked .

Stella turned around and smiled. "I'm Detective Bonasera, crime lab. I'm investigating a kidnapping of one your students, Phoenix Harrison." Stella said.

"Lets go into my office and we can talk about it there." The principal said. Stella nodded and followed him into his office.

(Principal's Office)

Stella looked around the office. Lots of pictures and awards won by the principal.

"So you think its one of our students?" He asked as he walked into the office.

"Actually sir, I know Its one of your students, Phoenix Harrison. One of the other students placed her here at the time before her disappearance." Stella said.

"Ah, Phoenix. I know her very well. She's been sent to my office quite a few times." the principal said.

Stella looked at the man before her. "How come?" She asked.

"She would have these outbursts in class for no reason. She would be sent here to talk to me or her counselor. Sometimes, when it got bad, we would have to contact her foster mother for help." He said.

Stella nodded. "I need a copy of her class schedule and her extra curricular activities if possible."

"I will see what I can do." The principal said as he left the office to get the information that Stella had requested.

(Kidnapper's house)

Phoenix was sitting up in the chair. Her face was a bit pale and she wasn't very hungry for food. the kidnapper opened the door to the house. He noticed Phoenix right away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Low blood sugar. Need insulin." She said.

The kidnapper picked up Phoenix. "I need to get you to the hospital." He said.

"Why do you care?" You just want something from me."

"I cant have you die on me."

Phoenix didn't say a word after that. The kidnapper took her to the car and drove her to the hospital.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Stella was looking over the schedules she got from the school. She noticed a few things that looked strange and out of place. She compared it to the sample from the documents they found at the scene. It matched Phoenix's handwriting. "This is something." Stella said as she could continued to look at all the papers in front of her.

(Few Hours Later)

Mac was in his office. He was looking over the paperwork and the evidence collected. So far, he was worried, very worried, that they would not find Phoenix in time.

Aiden came in with a few pieces of paper in her hands. She had a huge smile on her face as she knocked on the door. Mack looked up.

"You look happy." He said.

"Got a hit off of the fingerprint. It took a while cause it was a bit smudged, but I finally got it." Aiden said as she handed Mac the papers she had.

""Erik Henderson. Pretty long rap sheet." Mac replied. "Have an address?"

"Of course. Just waiting on you." Aiden replied

Mac nodded. He looked out his window and saw Grace Sanchez looking for something. "I will be right there. Get Stella and Don and I will meet you downstairs."

"Got it." Aiden said as she left.

Mac left his office and walked over to Grace. "Mrs. Sanchez?"

Grace turned around. "Detective Taylor. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"Of course." Mac said.

"I just got this in the mail today." Grace said as she handed him the envelope and the letter. "I opened it to see what it was inside. Thats all I did." She finished.

"Are you sure this is one of Phoenix's drawings?"

"Im sure. Her favorite mythical creature is a Phoenix."

"Alright. I'll look into this. Right now, stay here until I get back."

Grace nodded. She watched as Mac left the lab.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was in the car with Erik. She was really quite all the way to the hospital. Phoenix couldn't keep a coherent thought in her mind. She wanted the world to stop and let her rest. She kept her eyes closed and rested.

(Erik Henderson's House)

Mac and company came up to the house. Mac looked over at Don and nodded his head. Don and another cop broke down the door and announced themselves. The officers looked around and said everything was clear. Mac, Stella and Aiden walk in and they all look around. Aiden and Mac walk over to the table and noticed it was full of papers. Some had writing on it, some where drawings. Mac picked up one of the drawings and looked at it.

"She was here." Mac said as he remembered the drawing Grace had.

Stella moved towards the chair and looked at Mac. "And how do you know this?" She said.

"These drawings were done by Phoenix." Mac said. "Her foster mother talked to me before we left the lab. She gave me a sample that looked just like this one."

"Well, there are a few hairs here." Stella said as she placed them in an envelope.

"Now all we need is to figure out where they went." Aiden said as she continued to take pictures of the scene.


End file.
